2008-03-24 - A Knight and His Padawans: Training
At long last each ship has landed, and the two padawans, and Master, stand in the Retreat. "A Jedi's true advantage is defense. With our lightsaber we can deflect attacks, both ranged and melee," Obi-Wan says. The fountain is behind him, gurgling faintly. Several other members of the Order have gathered to watch. "Remember that the Force is used for knowledge and defense only, but in this exercise we will be attacking one another for the sake of training. Remember to remain focused, but to let the Force guide your motions." He pulls his lightsaber from his belt and ignites it. "Now, both of you, show me what you have learned." COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi ignites his blue lightsaber. Celis Dissek, no longer armed to the teeth, strides into the Jedi Retreat, now only carrying a black leather briefcase. He pauses at a fair distance, apparently content to watch the Jedi do their thing. Anakin follows Obi-Wan to the point by the fountain, watching him carefully; his stance, how he holds his blade. Every word is taken in, processed; he is a quick learner and a good student, after all. He takes a step away, preparing himself as he drops low into a combat stance. His eyes close, the fingers of his right hand flexing as his body goes rigid, focusing. Slowly, the silver cylinder at his belt begins to move, shaking out of its place on his belt and lifting into his hand. Looking pleased with himself -- an emotion Anakin quickly checks, replaced with a stoic look -- Skywalker steps back, thumb pressing downwards. A purple blade of light shoots out, hissing as it vibrates and cuts through the air. He swishes the blade slowly in the air, hand taking its accustomed place on the handle. "Shall I attack you, Master?" COMBAT: Anakin Skywalker ignites his purple lightsaber. Ondula accompanies his Master and fellow Padawan on their journey to the fountain. Though he is great in side, the muscles of his tail work quietly, pushing him across the courtyard with little effort. Talk of sparring seems to coax little from him in the way of an emotional response. Then again, Hutts aren't known for having expressive faces, and his own is no different. Ondula's right arm reaches around his midsection, grasping for the large cylinder belted against his left 'hip.' He draws the inactivate hilt and holds it out from his side, apparently favoring a single-handed posture. Creating a style suitable for Ondula's unique anatomy was doubtlessly a challenge, but he now holds the lightsaber with familiarity. "Two against one doesn't seem to be particularly fair," says the albino, chiming in on Anakin's question. As he awaits a response, his own lightsaber ignites, its blade of light springing out with a low hum. COMBAT: Ondula ignites his blue lightsaber. "You're right, Ondula. But, at this juncture, it is fair enough." Obi-Wan smiles towards Anakin after his question, then gives his first lesson: "Never hesitate." Suddenly he rushes forward, his saber lashing out towards the young man's arm. His hood is flung backwards as he does so, and his robe rushes backward. COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi swings his blue lightsaber at Anakin Skywalker! COMBAT: Anakin Skywalker parries Obi-Wan Kenobi's blue lightsaber with his purple lightsaber. For a moment, green eyes widen; then there is nothing but reaction, reflexive speed, the purple blade flicked with his wrist to meet the blue with a loud crash and a hiss of energy against energy. Skywalker grunts with effort, surprised at the force with which the blades meet; his is forced backwards, and not wanting to be burnt by his own blade, he takes quick steps back, forcing his lightrsaber downwards to fight off the Knight's. Pivoting, Anakin retaliates without hesitation, an uppercut-like swing to Obi-Wan's legs. COMBAT: Anakin Skywalker swings his purple lightsaber at Obi-Wan Kenobi's legs! COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi tries to parry with his blue lightsaber, but Anakin Skywalker's purple lightsaber hits and mildly wounds his leg. Ondula heeds Kenobi's words and sets into motion. His tail whips about behind him, placing itself in such a way that he can rather swiftly move forward. The albino works alongside Anakin, bringing the azure blade of his saber around in broad, precise sweeps. These, it would appear, compensate for the otherwise troublesome girth of his body (as well as the lack of legs). COMBAT: Ondula swings his blue lightsaber at Obi-Wan Kenobi! COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi parries Ondula's blue lightsaber with his blue lightsaber. "Good!" Obi-Wan announces as Anakin tags one of his legs. His lightsaber hisses when it greets Ondula's, which he pushes away. "You can fight individually, that much is clear. But can you fight together?" he asks, bringing his lightsaber up again. "We shall see." He darts forward, aiming for Ondula's bulk. COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi swings his blue lightsaber at Ondula! COMBAT: Ondula parries Obi-Wan Kenobi's blue lightsaber with his blue lightsaber. Skywalker does not linger long over his small victory; at Obi-Wan's words, he only nods and smiles slightly, wheeling and staying light on his feet. Blade humming dangerously in the air, he circles to get behind his Master, best utilizing the two padawan's advantage in numbers. As Obi-Wan strikes at Ondula, Anakin immediately retaliates; a quick darting step brings him forward, blade stabbing quickly towards Obi-Wan. COMBAT: Anakin Skywalker swings his purple lightsaber at Obi-Wan Kenobi! COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi tries to parry with his blue lightsaber, but Anakin Skywalker's purple lightsaber hits and mildly wounds him. Ondula's tail whips about again, seeming to provide vital stability in his fighting style. As his Master comes back with a strike of his own, the Hutt turns his saber about and thrusts the blade downward, intercepting the blow before it can strike his albino hide. Ondula's tail stiffens into a crescent behind him, with the support it provides allowing him to lean back and absorb the force of the assault without falling over. Muscle within his arm surges as Ondula drags his lightsaber upward, pushing Obi-Wan's blade aside. He turns his weapon about and takes a sweep at his target, taking advantage of the unbalanced state resulting from Anakin's movements. COMBAT: Ondula swings his blue lightsaber at Obi-Wan Kenobi! COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi parries Ondula's blue lightsaber with his blue lightsaber. Obi-Wan fails to parry one blow, but succeeds with the other by raising his saber and stepping to the side. "Feel the Force between the two of you. It is easy to fight by oneself, easy, even, to defend. But to bring down an opponent as one, that is difficult." The saber raises once more, this time moving towards Anakin for a second time. COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi swings his blue lightsaber at Anakin Skywalker. COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi's blue lightsaber meets Anakin Skywalker's purple lightsaber with a crackling hiss. The fighters struggle for the upper hand ... COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi's blue lightsaber is struck from his hand and deactivated. This time, Anakin is prepared. As the blue blade descends on him, he lifts his own, purple crackling against blue. Moving his feet quickly, Anakin's wrist snaps downward as the muscles on his arm bulge, battling against the blue blade; suddenly he twists and rips the lightsaber from Obi-Wan's hands. Immediately he lifts the blade, purple tip levelled at Obi-Wan for a second as he grins widely. Ondula's movements, likely augmented by the Force, propel him around Obi-Wan in search of an opening. His right arm draws back as he readies himself to inflict a precise thrust upon his master, taking advantage of the distraction provided by Anakin's attack. The azure blade is enroute when Kenobi's saber is knocked aside. Fortunately, what the Hutt lacks in offensive prowess, he makes up for in steady hands. The albino's weapon stops short of doing any damage. Ondula draws the saber back to his side, allowing the blade of light to sink back into its silver hilt. "It appears that I'm still in need of practice," hazards the Padawan, rumbling a sound reminiscent of a chuckle. Obi-Wan battles with Anakin in the standstill for a moment, until his blade is flung onto the ground and disengaged. The Knight "Hmmms" softly, squinting a little, then announces, "Bravo. Both of your skills in lightsaber combat have improved. Your defense is adequite to keep the lightsaber, Ondula. Remember to use it as you did today, for defense and to protect." He looks to Anakin. "And you, my young Padawan, do not look so smug. Your skills with a lightsaber are admirable, but do not forget the power of the Force. Even a feather can break the back of a Bantha, if it carries too heavy a load." He gives him a serious look, then kneels and picks up his lightsaber. The smile disappears, Anakin bowing his head slightly. "Yes, Master. It was just pride in the moment, but as I have been taught, pride breeds overconfidence and blinds one to their one faults." He steps back, blade pointed straight up for a moment as he gazes at it, the purple light casting over his face, playing shadows across his nose. Closing his eyes, the blade disappears with a quiet hiss into the silver hilt, which is then returned to his belt. Category:March 2008 RP Logs